1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method for labeling a plurality of AV signal input sources.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a television is provided with external input terminals for receiving various inputs from a video 1, a video 2, a component 1, a component 2, and a RGB, as well as a sky wave, that is, a RF (radio frequency) through an antenna. In this state, the television receives video and audio signals from the external input terminals, and outputs image and voice. Accordingly, a user can use various external devices of a VCR, a cable, a game, a DVD, and a set-top box connected with the respective external input terminals.
However, if the user cannot memorize respective connections between the external input terminals and the external devices, the user cannot directly change the external device to a desirable input source. For example, if the user desires to watch the DVD, the user cannot directly change to the corresponding input source. That is, there is requirement for sequentially selecting the respective input sources by using a remote control key, and checking the image according to the selected input source. Also, on inputting the input source, the image of the presently selected input source is displayed on a screen of the television. However, it is impossible for the user to check that the displayed image of the selected input source is outputted from which of the external devices.
In the television according to the related art, the user has to check the external device connected by the input terminal of the television and a signal line, for selection of the desirable input source.